10 Songs, 10 lurvelie drabbles
by Monounoke
Summary: LOL this was fun xD Sasunaru, Rated T because there's nothing really bad in it. Fluff and some self harm in it, but that's it. RR please, because I loved writing this and it definitely got my creative juices flowing. Idea wasn't mine, it was Axiome's idea


********

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the songs, not the characters, not the idea (thankies to Axiome for letting me use the idea, lub chu foreverz!), and most certainly not Naruto. Why? Well, if you're asking that for Naruto, that's because Sasuke and Misashi Kishimoto-sensei own Naruto. Sadly, I have no ownership at all :(

LOL This was so fun! xD Again, special thanks to Axiome for letting me use the idea for this, you're so awesome! (If anyone is interested, her story is under my favorites on my profile account thingy. Go check it out, it's terrifically amazing!)

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a dabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the dabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

**Fandom**: Naruto

**Pairing**: SasuNaru

* * *

**1. She is the Sunlight - Trading Yesterday**

Sasuke walked up to Naruto. The blond was lying beneath a sakura tree, eyes closed so he looked like he was sleeping.

"Naruto...I need to tell you something," Sasuke said. The blond opened his eyes and smiled gently at the raven in front of him. The two had been dating for a while now, but neither actually said the big L word.

"Sure. What is it?" Naruto asked.

"I...well...You see..." Sasuke took a deep breath, not believing that he, a Uchiha, could be deterred from this. "I love you. You're my sunlight, my world, my everything. I know you're supposed to be leaving tomorrow, but I don't want you to go. I want you to stay. I need you. I love you with all my heart, and I'd rather have you take me with you because I know you won't be able to come back."

Naruto looked shocked. "I..."

**End! :D Darn song. :l**

* * *

**2. Only Exception - Paramore**

"What!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto had been planning this out for a while now. He couldn't believe what he was doing, but he may as well go through with it.

"I love you, Sasuke. I know we both have commitment issues due to things in our past, and I know we really shouldn't be together, but...I love you. I want you to be happy, yeah, but I want you. You're the only exception to all of these issues I've had in the past. I love you so much Sasuke."

"I-I love you too, Naruto..." Sasuke said. The boys moved closer to each other, hugging at first, then breaking apart. They looked into each other's eyes lovingly, not caring who saw now. They kissed deeply and passionately, not caring what anyone else thought or did. They were in love, and nothing would change it.

**End! Again, stupid song! Grr!**

* * *

**3. 3 - Britney Spears**

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto asked timidly as he cuddled closer into Sasuke's arms from their little sexual fun.

"Yeah, love?" Sasuke asked, wondering what could make Naruto sound so scared after their little 'game.'

"Can we have a threesome? I mean, I know it's innapropriate and all, but still, it might be just a bit fun! Ya know? It's just a little innocent train that I want," Naruto said.

"Um...sure? But uh...who do you have in mind?" Sasuke didn't believe what he was hearing.

**Ohh nuuu, end of song :(**

* * *

**4. Hush -Automatic Loveletter**

Sasuke lay on the floor of his room, blood flowing from the wound on his arm. Naruto didn't love him anymore, did he? So what was the point of living? There was none.

The raven heard the door fly open, but he was already starting to disappear into the darkness.

"Sasuke! Oh god, Sasuke, why?" a familiar voice yelled out. Arms were around Sasuke, tears that weren't his own falling onto him.

"N-Naruto...?" Sasuke asked timidly. No, it couldn't be. The blond didn't care about him.

"Yeah. Sasuke, just because I don't love you doesn't mean you can kill yourself...You're my best friend. Gaara and I can support you..." Sasuke sighed.

**END! Gahhh! Darnzit!**

* * *

**5. Again - Flyleaf**

The two were fighting again. Sasuke and Naruto were ALWAYS fighting. What in the hell could it be about this time?

Naruto was on his knees in front of Sasuke. He looked like he was begging the raven for something.

"SASUKE! Please don't leave me! Don't leave _us_..." Naruto said, tears streaming down his cheeks. He was having difficulty breathing from all the choked out sobs. "I love you! I need you, Sasuke... Don't leave me! Don't leave your children!"

"Get off me.." Sasuke said.

**OMG are you kidding me? That's the end! Gah! Stupid song**

* * *

**6. Ghost of You - My Chemical Romance**

Sasuke had been doing it again. When would that stupid bastard stop it? Just because Naruto was dead didn't mean that it didn't hurt any less when Sasuke slept around with those sluts.

The raven was on his knees in front of what was their bed once. "Naruto...I know you can hear me...wherever you are... I just want you out of my mind. But if you remember correctly...I never said I'd wait for you forever. You died on your way home. On your way to me. I blame myself for it. But I can't let you and my unresolved feelings get in the way of my life. So what the hell should I do? Should I just go and off myself? Because you're never going to come home...Not physically, no." He waited a bit

**END. Stupid songs, why must you end so quickly?**

* * *

**7. Gay Boyfriend - The Hazzards**

Naruto had done it. He'd finally gone and got himself a sex change. What an idiot.

"Hey Sasuke! I'm back from the hospital!" he-er...she said, entering the house.

"Naruto, why the hell do you sound like a girl-" Sasuke cut himself off. He stared at his boy-er...girlfriend. "What the fuck?"

"Well...you were always saying stuff about wanting to be able to bring the Uchiha clan back. Sooo I got a sex change, and I'm willing to help you with it! And..." the blond giggled, "you're my gay boyfriend!" The he/she made a completely idiotic and happy face at Sasuke.

"Oh god..."

**End of the song again. Don't you love it? Teehee, ^-^**

* * *

**8. Down - Jason Walker**

"Naruto...Do you ever wonder what we're supposed to do in life?" Sasuke asked his lover.

"Yeah, sometimes.." Naruto replied. "Why?"

"Well...we all have dreams, right? You to be the hokage, me to rebuild the Uchiha clan now...Sakura, Ino, and pretty much every other fangirl wants to marry me. Everyone has dreams. But..what if we all spend too much time focused on those dreams? What if you and I had never been on the same team? What if we had never met? Where would we be then?"

"Well...let's just be happy that we found each other then. Because if we had never met...if nothing had happened to bring us to where we are today...Then who knows what would've happened. Who knows, maybe we

**GODDAMMIT! I was just getting this! Stupid songs, be longer!**

* * *

**9. Foundations - Kate Nash**

Sasuke had just thrown a beer bottle at Naruto's head again. Damn the blond hated Thursdays...

Everyone else was with them at their house. Naruto had been telling one of the stories about how Sasuke had accidentally felt him up on one of their missions, and Sasuke had called him a bitch.

"Thanks Sasu, I love it when you call me names. It makes me really horny...Like when you call me a dirty little slut," the blond had said. Everyone was terribly embarrassed by both of their comments, and the crowd was starting to disperse. Sasuke had left not long after Naruto said it, probably to get wasted, no doubt.

Hours later, at about 3 am on Friday, Sasuke finally came home. He was paler than usual, and definitely drunk. Naruto sighed. "Come on Sasuke..."

**I love how these songs end just as I'm getting into writing the story, ya know?**

* * *

**10. Watch Me Bleed - Scary Kids Scaring Kids**

Naruto was dying from cancer. Sasuke was dying from blood loss. All Naruto wanted was to live, just for a little bit. All Sasuke wanted was for Naruto to be happy.

Sasuke and Naruto were lovers, but of course, both would die at the same time thanks to Sasuke's love for the blond. He didn't want to live without the blond, so naturally he would off himself.

Their lives were almost over, and they would be buried in the same place at the same time. Neither could be saved at this point. Both were drifting into the darkness. No one was around to even try to stop this.

What the hell had happened for it to come to that point, for it to be like this? It all started when they met. It all started then. It had been love at first sight, though neither wanted to admit it.

**Dammit, stupid song. Why must you end?**

* * *

**LOL, I found it kind of ironic that for the third drabble, the song was 3 by Britney Spears xD Honestly, it wasn't planned out at all! xD**

**I think I might continue some of these, what do y'all think? Review please! And again, Axiome, thank you so so soooo much for letting me use this! I had so much fun writing all of these. I just wish the songs were longer xD Especially on 1, 2, 4, 7, 8, and kiiind of 10, but not really, but yeah.**

**Mk, soo please review, and remember: it's not about the songs that I listen to, it's about the drabbles.**


End file.
